Beauty
by BeautiflySinful
Summary: JJ is getting married how will Emily deal... Can't say too much more


Beauty

A/N: this one kind of just came to me, after the week that I have had.

Emily had worked side by side with the blonde liaison for 3 years now, they had become great friends, and although Emily never trusted anyone with her past a part of her wanted to just sit down with JJ and slip her soul.

They had went out for drinks and there had been many times that Emily had thought about crossing the line with JJ many times but she feared that it would interfere with the friendship that they had.

*flashbacks (2 years ago)*

Emily didn't like her birthday that just meant that she was getting another year older and still all she had to show for it was her career. She looked around the BAU, JJ had just had Henry, Garcia was with Kevin, Rossi was working on a new book, Reid was getting another degree, Morgan was Morgan and had his choice of many different women. Even Hotch had started to see someone.

"_hey Em, I know that you are not a fan of your birthday so I figured this year that I could come over and we could just have a movie night, and just hang out for a while. Will says that he will watch Henry so I am good to go" _

"_yea, Jay that sounds like a plan" _ Emily smiled, although she wouldn't say it, even just spending time with the blonde made her feel special, like there was a connection.

That night Emily knew that something was different. She could feel it in the air, there was a tension and she tried to just brush it off as her being tipsy and her feeling for the blonde.

It wasn't until later that night that the two women were sitting on the couch, Emily almost asleep that she felt the blondes hand on her face.

"_JJ what are you doing?" _Emily asked tiredly

"_do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"_

"_JJ you're drunk don't do anything that you are going to regret in the morning?"_

"_Don't try to tell me that you don't have feelings for me Emi, I see the way that you look at me. I may not be a profiler, but I know that look"_

"_maybe we should talk about this when we are both sober"_

"_you're right let's not talk at all"_

With that JJ closed the gap that was between the two women and Emily felt the blondes lips on her own, everything in her was telling her to pull away that this wasn't right. But for the life of her she couldn't she had wanted JJ since the first time she saw her, and if JJ was going to regret this in the morning then at least Emily had one night to hold on to.

The both kissed with much passion and desire, JJ wanted more, and that is hen Emily drew the line she knew that with everything at stake she wouldn't cross that line not like this. So the women ended up just falling asleep on the couch.

That next morning Emily was right JJ had avoided her all day, didn't talk to her unless it was for work, they didn't text or go to lunch like they usually did.

It was a few months later when they found themselves in the same position, they were out of town on a case, they had been put in the same room, and JJ had just got out of the shower. Emily couldn't help it, she wrapped her arms around JJ and to her surprise JJ kissed her.

It wasn't a minute later before Emily had her pinned against the wall, her knee between the blonde's legs. They may have finally crossed that line if there wasn't a knock on the door. JJ quickly ran back to the bathroom, Emily let out a deep breath as she answered. It was Morgan there was a lead.

There were many more night that came and went when they had their "secret girls nights" most of the time they would all go out as a group and Emily or JJ were always the last to leave. For profilers the rest of the team never really seemed to catch on.

It wasn't until one night that Will joined the group that Garcia noticed the lack of personality in Emily. She didn't talk much, she didn't make much eye contact, and she was one of the first to leave.

*present time (the day after the bar outing)*

"_hey princess what's going on you don't seem like yourself today" _ Derek had finally noticed

Emily didn't know what to say thankfully she was saved by the tech goddess (or so she thought)

"_Hey Emily, can I see you for a minute, girl stuff"_

"_of course" _

Emily thought it was kind of weird. Garcia usually went to JJ with all of her problems. Not that they weren't friends, they just weren't as close as the two blondes.

"_Garcia are you ok? Normally you talk to JJ, not that I'm not honored. What's up"_

"_oh, when I said girl talk I meant you sunshine"_

"_what about me"_

"_come on now, I am the all knowing genius"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about Pen"_

"_ok I will spell It out for you, how long have you and JJ had a thing"_

"_what?, wait?, wwhat?"_

"_oh come on, don't pretend that you don't know, I was suspicious for a while but I think that last night kind of put the pieces together"_

"_Garcia you have been reading to many romance novels, which I guess is a good thing because you aren't thinking murder"_

"_are you really still going to sit there and deny it, come on I mean you can tell me I promise I will keep it a secret,"_

"_oh my god, fine Penelope yes, I have a thing for JJ, but that's all it is.. she's my best friend and I won't put that in jeopardy"_

"_see now I have half the story but I see how she looks at you I know that there is more to the story then just an innocent crush"_

"_ok you are not going to let this go are you?"_

"_nope"_

"_well then I think that you will need to get the rest of the story from JJ, I'm sorry Pen but I'm not the one that has everything to lose"_

"_I understand"_

The women just sat there for a minute, Emily didn't know what else to say, and now she was worried, if Penelope had figured it out, then it was only a matter of time before the rest of them figured it out..

When the two women left to go back to the bullpen the two people that Emily didn't want to see happened to be there. Everyone was circled around the couple.

"_what's going on here" _Garcia asked

"_I just asked JJ to marry me"_ Will announced

Emily felt her knees go weak. But knew to stand her ground, Garcia put her hand on her back to show support. Emily didn't know what to say, so she just tried as best as she could and gave her congratulations. She stood her in silence as the rest of the team took their turns talking to the couple. Garcia tried to intervene the best she could to keep the others from noticed the look of defeat on Emily's face.

Thankfully it was close to lunch and Will decided to take JJ out to celebrate to Emily was able to sneak away for a while and process the news she had just received. It wasn't long until Garcia was right behind her. Garcia had never seen her friend so broken. She didn't know what to do, or what to say, she knew that nothing was going to make it better, so how was she suppose to try?

The next couple of days took there toll on Emily, she wasn't sleeping well, and as hard as she was to compartmentalize it was getting harder and harder to keep herself in check with the talk of a wedding. The only place that she found silence lately was in Garcia's office and of course that was when JJ wasn't in there talking to the maid of honor..

*two months later*

Things had become very tense for Emily at the BAU with everything going on the wedding was to take place in 3 weeks and Emily knew that she couldn't be around for that, so when a case popped up it felt like the perfect opportunity to tell Hotch that she was leaving the BAU and that she had letters that explained everything. She asked him not to tell the team until they all read their letters.

(Now I'm only going to actually write JJ' letter)

Emily handed Hotch the letters for the team and then she was gone.

It was about an hour later when JJ was told to summon everyone to the conference room; of course they all thought it weird that Emily was not here. Hotch explained that she had a family thing that had t be taken care of. This worried some of her co-workers they had never known Emily to not be at work. But the case had to come first.

The case took them a week to solve and they were still wanting answers, they had tried to call Emily and there was no answer they were hoping that she would join them in the field but she never did. They were all exhausted when they boarded the plane to go home. Hotch thought this was as good as it was going to get.

"_ok everyone, we need to talk.. I have something to confess I lied to you before we left.. Prentiss did not have a family emergency that made her unable to join us in the field, she quit." _ He announced, this received shocked looks from them all. Garcia somewhat knowingly knew why. After a minute Hotch continued to speak

"_in the wake of her absence knowing that you would all want answers she left everyone a letter explaining her actions" _Hotch handed out the letters he hadn't even read his yet. He thought they should all do it all as a team.

*JJ's Letter*

**Dearest Jennifer,**

**I know that you are just hearing that I have left, if I know anything about Hotch the case has probably ended and you are now on your way home. I am sorry if this hurts you, you know that was never my intention. Although I as I am writing this I am wondering why I am taking the time to explain myself to you, but then I have to say that even with everything that has happened you are still my best friend. **

**I love you Jennifer more then you know and for that reason I could not stay, I want you to be happy and I want you to have the family that you deserve. Will is a great man he will treat you right, I know that you will look amazing on your wedding day and I am sorry that I cannot be there to witness it, but every time I see you with him I break all over again, and I can't continue to be broken.**

**I hope you nothing but the best, I am so glad that you found someone who puts that smile on your face and makes you laugh, oh how I love that laugh. I know that you did what was right when you chose him, but I can't sit there and see you, I can't work with you knowing that you chose him over me.. I love you JJ and I hope that you will never forget what we had. **

** Love **

** Emily**

JJ didn't know that tears were rolling down her eyes, she had loved Emily just as much but never seemed to have the nerve to say it and now she was gone, she felt Garcia's arms around her shoulder and she just cried. The other team finally knew what had happened and they were at a loss for words.

As soon as the plane landed JJ drove straight to Emily's apartment, she knocked and knocked there was no answer so she used her key, when she opened the door the apartment was empty and Emily was gone…

Sorry wasn't in the mood to write a happy story.. this was only suppose to be a one shot but im sure I can put in a few more chapter if you want just let me know what you think…


End file.
